Facilities, such as a theater or a movie theater, for showing a moving image (or a movie), show only a moving image to viewers in the related art, but recently provide viewers with various effects together with showing an image.
When a movie theater for showing a general moving image is called a two-dimensional (2D) movie theater, and a movie theater for showing a stereophonic image (or, a specially photographed image) so that a viewer may feel a three-dimensional effect when the viewer views the image is called a three-dimensional (3D) movie theater, a movie theater for stimulating the sense of touch, the sense of smell, and the like, in addition to the senses of sight and hearing, so that a viewer may view an image while experiencing with the five senses is called a four-dimensional (4D) movie theater.
In a 4D movie theater, a motion base for moving a chair on which a viewer sits is installed under the chair, and a special effect device for providing a viewer with various effects is installed in the chair, and an internal wall or a ceiling of the movie theater.
When a viewer views a movie while sitting on the chair, the viewer does not simply view an image, but directly feels the effects, such as a motion, water, wind, smoke, flash, and heat, synchronized with the image, so that interests and immersion in the movie may be improved.
A motion chair and a special effect device installed in a currently operated 4D movie theater are only used for providing viewers with the five senses experience during the playing of a movie. However, it is necessary to use a pre-installed motion chair and special effect device for other usages in order to increase interests of viewers and induce more viewers to a 4D movie theater, as well as give the basic five senses experience and view of a 4D movie theater, and a development and research therefor has been essentially demanded.